srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Three Scrolls
|Saga = |Diff = |AS&P = |AT = |Notes = }} General Information Tips You need to wear the Square Iron Ring when you open the O'''rnate Stone Chest. Remember to re-equip another ring when the adventure is complete. Prerequisites Must have completed . Map Text Directions Walkthrough Preamble Your adventure begins on a forest road where you encounter Dromgor-Thal. He gives you a Square Iron Ring and tells you that you'll need it and that you should put it on. He wants you to retrieve Three Glowing Scrolls that his 'rival' has hidden in the nearby ruins of Redgate Keep, protected by magic that can be undone by the Ring he has given you. He promises 5000 gold and 'something else of value' as a reward for retrieving the Scrolls. You learn the location of the Ruins of Redgate and find yourself back in Durnsig. Ruins of Redgate The Ruins of Redgate are listed under 'Locations near Durnsig'. You can rest nearby if you have Woodsmanship - your SP will be restored but there is no impact on NV. Climb down into the Ruins - you find yourself in a North-South corridor at point E'''. Go to the points marked '''S and push the s'hort levers up to open the '''C'ell doors. You can do this in pairs - pushing the levers at the far ends of the Eastern corridor will open the 'C'ell doors in that corridor, and similarly for the Western corridor. Opening the 'C'ell doors releases their occupants, all Skeletons, to wander the ruins, though note that not all of the 'C'ells are occupied. You will encounter around '''nine or ten Skeletons - the following are examples: Once you have vanquished the final foe from the second corridor, a small glowing stone appears on the floor, dropped by your foe. As you move close to examine it, it vanishes. You receive 32 XP, some Loot and around 12-41 Gold. Now that all of the Skeletons are dead, go to the points marked L''' and pull the 'l'evers down to open the massive iron 'D'oors. Attempting to pull the 'l'evers before defeating the Skeletons results in a loss of 1-5 SP. Go to the point marked '''O to find the 'O'rnate Stone Chest - it doesn't matter whether you approach from the North or the South. Open the chest. It will slam shut. If you are not wearing the Square Iron Ring, you will fight a . As it is immune to all of your attacks, you will have to flee. Put on the ring and open the chest again. Wearing the ring, you will fight: Open the chest again and it will slam shut. You will fight: Open the chest once more and it will again slam shut. You will fight: Open the chest a final time - this time it will stay open. Peer into the chest and take the Three Glowing Scrolls. You gain 128 XP. Return to the 'E'ntrance to the Ruins and climb the stairs. You see Dromgor-Thal - he takes the Scrolls and the Square Iron Ring and gives you the promised 5000 gold. He also gives you 1024 XP and 128 AS&P. He leaves and you receive a further 1024 XP and 64 AS&P. Rewards * 2080 XP and 192 AS&P * 5000 gold * Around 200 combat XP * Some Loot and 12-41 gold